Vincent Einrik
This page is about the dead Fae. He is not to be confused with the Blue Inquisition leader, Ein. THIS CHARACTER IS DEAD. Vincent Einrik was a young Fae who had a VERY unhealthy obsession with gaining knowledge on the Mother Tree, Matrem Lignum. __TOC__ Backstory This is the past of Vincent Einrik, before his main life on Terra. Childhood Vincent Alnoeceus Einrik was born in the Fae city of Naeren'nae, under the parents Alnoeceus Einrik and Jenela Fyor. He grew up playing in the trees, and his favorite spot to watch the sun set was from one of the hanging platforms on the Watching Tree. He played and made mischief with other Fae children, and loved hiding in the city and having his parents find him. As he played around the scenery, it was only natural he would see Matrem Lignum. He was fascinated with it. He asked his parents about it, and became even more fascinated when he found out that the Fae were born from her. He read a book or two, and was intrigued. That's where it went wrong. Obsession Vincent read many books about Matrem Lignum, scouring the city for information. He wanted to know all of her secrets, for his mind was like a hungry animal, desperate for information. He wanted to know how Matrem Lignum got her power, exactly how she did everything she did, and perhaps find something out that could change lives. He was obsessed. Disappointment After a while, he got bored with Naeren'nae, and he's read all the books on Matrem Lignum there anyways. So he decided he'd take a look around Terra and see what else he could find. Story on Terra Outraged He visited Solaris, figuring they would have books on Matrem Lignum there. He was disappointed he couldn't find a library. And even when the Orc General showed him to the Grand Library of Terra, he found nothing helpful. War When the war came, Vincent was outraged. "They don't udnerstand. This war -- it's idiotic! They don't see what really matters ... THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS MATREM LIGNUM!" He disguised himself in a hood and went outside the gates of Solaris. He asked the people out there if they knew the location of a library in the city. One of them did. Banished This girl and another nearby led him to the gate, where a guard stopped them. Vincent, using the alias Ein at this time, was asked to remove his hood. He had no choice. He began being a persistant smart-alec and a real idiot as he tried to talk the guard into letting him in, even accidentally saying out loud he'd wait for a drunk guard or one that could be bribed. A Royal Guard came by and forced him to leave by giving the archers on the wall permission to shoot if they ever saw him near the gate. Death Nobody is quite sure how he died, though it is certain by inspecting the body that there was a fight, and also that he fell from the bridge outside Solaris, and that he was crying when he lied down under the tree to die. Relations Traen Cailith -- was his leader. Chelle -- knew where the library was. Alice Terrwoot -- tried to help him into Solaris. Lucifien Aethrin -- is trying to figure out how he died.